dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil/Archive 4
Need help changing a main category Sorry I did it agian and havent learned how to change it myself but it should a location not a quest. thank you. --Aceshot86 23:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I see your point After reading the message you left me I hadn't realized that there really isn't that big of a difference and that it is fine after I thought about that, it really didn't make sense for there to be separate categories. Athronos 15:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. 06:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) In regards to the article on the forums that i posted stating that it might be a good idea to have separate discussions for the different systems inside of the game discussion forum. i was just wondering if that might be a good idea or if it has been brought up before. Athronos 20:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan I found out some interesting bit of trivia on Morrigan. Check the last sentence on her trivia section.--Warden Of The Dales 23:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Good find, WotD. From Celtic lore Morrigan was considered a war diety also connected with fertility. How appropriate! --Phiont 12:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hypotheticals So say hypothetically, someone was really bored while waiting for a friend to finish up some parts of a project. And that bored someone went ahead and maybe, made some just-for-fun user tags. You know - the ones that say what you play in game? With a picture of som sort. No preconceived notions. Think outside the box - any design is possible. How would it look? Go! --Tierrie 02:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Wish List Since it's coming up to Christmas I was wondering if you could have five things added to Dragon Age Origins what would they be? --Warden Of The Dales 22:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The things i'd like to see are: * Spears (What can I say i do martial arts using a Bo-staff?) * Mounts would be an interesting idea each race could have a different one: Human Noble has a Large Battle Horse; Dwarves could have a Nug-Drawn Chariot; City Elf could have a normal horse; Dalish could ride Hallah and Magi don't really need them. * Probably a main base like Warden's Keep but more "homey" * Longer Side-quests maybe that don't feel like they're tagged on * My all time must have is a playable Qunari race! --Warden Of The Dales 00:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Pants How are you pants? Are they on? Because we're going to knock your pants off with this update. Coming soon 2010 (or maybe in an hour or a day) --Tierrie 22:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Pwr905 and I just put up 3 categories - Amulets, Rings and Longswords on this first pass. We're gonna take a short break. And by short break I mean beer. And by beer I mean loads of it. Meanwhile, we are trying to retain people's work and the best way we know how is to put the template in and go in and make manual changes. I wanted to make sure that we get people whom I trust to make the edits - and that basically means, Pwr, you, Myth and I. What do you say? Want to join Project Juggernaut? :) --Tierrie 02:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: There's no "notes" category in ItemInfoBox. The template "knows" its there, but it does't display it. I passed it that information in case someone in the future wants to add it. Or if that someone in the future is drunk-at-2am-me. --Tierrie 06:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Could you merge the pre Juggernaut and post-Juggernaut Rings page? If the page doesn't exist (Juggernaut doesn't have items that are in DLCs) then create them manually best you can, add a stub template so we can come back to fix it later after the Project is done. An example of what it should look like post merge. I had to create a few files that didn't exist including Feral_Wolf_Charm. --Tierrie 07:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks for helping out with the Rings! It looks great! --Tierrie 18:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Categorization The juggernaut rolls on ... but, should the categories be singular/plural or redirect to one/other? Specifically, to lay out Caridin's process here, he examines an item's type and then tags it's new page with a (currently) singular version of the type (Longsword, Amulet, etc). Unsure if it should be singular/plural, so help me out - Pwr905 03:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Meh Just checking in; any issues with the juggernaut so far? - Pwr905 07:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You might yet still get a chance to use it hehe - Pwr905 07:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm .. should the subweapon stuff be in the equipment category? .. no i suppose not heh; ill undo that - Pwr905 09:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Caridin is sitting on like 300 items of gifts, recipes, and other generic crap. not entirely sure what to do with it all; uploading it all is a possibility ... - Pwr905 09:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I put a demo up of what some of the items would look (all on their own page, obviously). What is on the sandbox is a tiny part of the gifts he has; I would say increase that by about 30. - Pwr905 10:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Question being - do you want those pages. if not it doesn't bother me: i just want to know heh - Pwr905 10:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Pick this up some time hours from now. - Pwr905 10:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) (out)I'd like to run something by you - moving the "Battleaxes", "Daggers", etc pages (just like the Rings page you worked on last night) to a "List of n" page. The rationale being that they are, indeed, giant lists and should be identified as such (a redirect from daggers to List of Daggers maybe); also, we could add a "Lists" category, as a logical jumping off point for someone who wants to browse the entire item set of dragon age. Let me know what you think (if you like it, we should still wait until all the templating issues are resolved with Project Juggernaut, I think). Thanks. - Pwr905 04:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I had the same thought (duplicate purpose) - and after a little thought, it came down to better presentation on the list page with the fancy templates as opposed to a category list. And this isn't an encouragement to quick decision, just sharing what I had thought of. Take your time - certainly not a pressing issue. - Pwr905 06:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Can you get Cailan's armor anywhere? I saw Allistair wearing it on you tube before his coronation.--Warden Of The Dales 11:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Gaxkang thanks can you give me a tip or two to kill him.December ???,2009(UTC) Codex entry info Hi there - and thanks so much for this wiki, which until now I've shamelessly used without contributing to. I thought it was time to give something back and, as I'm currently obsessively seeking items for codex entries in the game, thought I'd start there. But having looked at the info already available I'm a bit confused about what format to give this information in. Taking the 'Lifedrinker' entry as an example, there's text on the Codex:_Items page, which includes a link to the item page Lifedrinker, which in turn includes a link to a codex entry page Codex_Entry_45:_The_Life_Drinker that doesn't seem to be linked to from the items page at all. Do you have a view of how all this information should fit together? It looks as though currently there's a bit of duplication and lack of links between related pages. I'll happily try to sort this out if you'll give me a pointer on your 'vision' for these pages. --Zoev 07:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your reply - that makes sense to me. I'll ignore the 'Codex_entrynn' item pages then, in anticipation of them being deleted (would you like me to supply a list of the ones I find?) and focus on the Codex items page and the pages for individual items then. I'll probably make a start tomorrow, now. --Zoev 08:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (doh, must remember to add signature) Was just about to start and noticed Mytharox's post below - evidently some stuff to sort out here. Mytharox makes a good point about having the discussion about forum entries in a central and public place, so I'll respond there but would be very grateful for your input. --Zoev 17:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, dumb newbie question - there must be an answer somewhere obvious! How do I delete - or request deletion - of a page? I created Template:CodexInfobox as a test whilst mucking around with the codex items page, but now want to get rid of it (keeping Template:CodexInfoBox as the official template). Can you help? --Zoev 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello & small mistake... Hi Loleil I am new here, and new to editing a wiki, I think I have mistakenly removed a link between the Item Set page and a corresponding armor set, while editing some of the stats on the Effort Armor. Not sure how to fix that, so before I create a bigger mess of it I will not change it. My problem is I do not know which template I need to attach so the link will work again, or how do I go about fixing it should it happen another time ?. My appologies for the inconvinience. --Etholan 11:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the note. I'm not quite a novice--I'm a wikipedia editor, and I run my own website with a bunch of blogs and wikis. Herwin 14:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Codex Entries. Please have a look at the forum about codex entries. As I explained to you, 21 november on the Death of a Templar merge proposal. I fully realize that being an admin is a busy job and you cannot possibly notice all the posts and discussions, but my work on it was halted because I was waiting for a response there or on the wiki forum and I was unpleasantly suprised when there wasn't any reaction there, but only a new suggestion to delete all other entry pages (many of which i did work on or made screenshots for). So I tried to make it a bit easier by adding an example and a central place to discuss. As I already opened a forum post about it 5 december or so, I thought that would be a perfect central place to discuss further. Here. I also took the liberty to add some examples using that lifedrinker item and codex concerning it. So if you would please take a look at it, I would be very happy ;) Really if it has to go, it has to go, but I would really like a reaction. If you need some more help on the wiki as admin, I would be glad to help out a little and I bet so would Tierre and Pwr905 both I've come to know as really nice people who do a lot of good work ;)--Mytharox 15:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reaction, I really can imagine how much work it takes to try and keep it all running and then all the post and messages of people at discussion pages, forum, personal messages and so on. And I am glad people like yourself make so much time for it and keep it running and improving on it:) And I especially admire your long time dedication to the project!--Mytharox 07:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) An idea I thought I might create a few pages about helping people actually fight, as it were. Could you look over this page: Tank and give me your view? --Warden Of The Dales 23:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I was going to, just wanted your opinion first.--Warden Of The Dales 18:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna start it today when I get home. --Warden Of The Dales 07:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I found this page Grey_Iron with what I would consider vandalism. I blanked out the offensive text, but I'm not sure what to do with it from there. // Stezton 18:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the heads up. I'm considering my reply, and will drop something there after a period of rumination. - Pwr905 22:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) News Kotaku reports that Mac version of DAO is just a week away --Tierrie 23:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Devera Hi Loleil - you're on the ball! I was still creating the Devera page and you're already tidying it up! One change you made was to remove the clear statement I'd included. This was to improve the appearance of the page (so that the involvement heading didn't appear half way up the info box, with the content way down below because it started with the spoiler warning). I realise it's not usually necessary to include clear statements when there's only one info box, but is there a particular reason we shouldn't when it improves the look of the page? Thanks! --Zoev 04:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply, and fair enough. Consistency is definitely a good thing! --Zoev 04:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Table of Content Hi Miss Super Califraglisticawesomeawesomemissquiteprecocious, can you update the Table of Content->Weapon's section to point to the Daggers/Longswords/Greatswords/War Axes/Battle Axes/Maces/Crossbows/Longbows/Shortbows? --Tierrie 18:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : I'm Sweetness and Light --Tierrie 21:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Return to Ostagar In Return To Ostagar it says you'll be able to recover Cailan's armour. Won't that need remaking considering the incident with the ogre? :) --Warden Of The Dales 23:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Question Where does the sword that you kill Loghian with come from? I'm confused..--Warden Of The Dales 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Question Where does the sword that you kill Loghian with come from? I'm confused..--Warden Of The Dales 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Important things I have missed Since I didn't manage to actively involve in the Wiki for past few days, are there any specific things I need to look into (important things I have missed). If so please inform me -- Snfonseka 16:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. -- Snfonseka 01:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Demons! Hi Loleil! I need help again, I'm afraid. I'm now looking at Codex: Creatures in my codex reformatting trawl, and have come up against the Demons page, which people have already noted is a bit of a mess - it also duplicates a lot of the Codex: Creatures info. I've left a message on the article's talk page, but I'm not sure whether that would just get lost. How do you recommend I go about getting an agreed approach to sorting out the Demons page? Or are you happy if I just go ahead and create individual demon type pages (or merge info from Demons into individual demon type pages where they already exist) and make Demons a general page with only an overview and links? I'd like to get this sorted so I know where to link the creatures codex entries to/from. Thanks! --Zoev 16:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re Help The page I need help with is Quaint Hovel When I made it I accidently selected quest instead of location. Still trying to learn all the editing tricks and changing the main catagory is someting I havent learned yet thank you in advance.--Aceshot86 19:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! I am so annoyed. I was unable to finish one of my articles so at the end I put "STILL IN PROGRESS" and I intended to finish it today but now someone has gone and deleted the entire thing! >:[ --Warden Of The Dales 21:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Project Juggernaut FYI, looking at timeline, we are roughly 25% done with Project Juggernaut. FYI, we have a lot more items to add. --Tierrie 23:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : We haven't decided yet - do you have any suggestions? --Tierrie 23:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Restoration It's ok i'll redo it at the weekend Help! Links to Category pages Me again, I'm afraid. I just tried to add a link to the Category:Shades page from Codex: Creatures, but instead the wiki tried to add the page to the category Shades (understandably). I can't work out how to link to a category page rather than adding the category. I could do it using html, I suppose, but is there a more wiki-standard way? Thanks again. --Zoev 12:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :No worries, User:Mytharox has sorted me out. --Zoev 12:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Redirect job board to quest board? Hello again! Just working on the Controls codex page and noticed that what the codex calls the "Job Board" has a page in this wiki called Quest Board. Seems like a good candidate for a redirect so if the user types "Job Board" they get sent to the appropriate place. So ... how do redirects get set up? Apologies if this info is already somewhere - I tried searching. --Zoev 14:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and a more general question about redirects and searches. I just tried searching for "codex unbound" and for some reason the Codex: Quest-Related page, which contains the entry, doesn't pop up. I wondered if this has something to do with the fact that if I search for "codex quest", the Codex: Quest-Related page does come up as the 2nd option, but with the text underneath "Click here to start this page! ... ". Do you have any idea why that is? And I also thought it might be handy to set up some redirects so that, eg, "codex unbound" jumps to the appropriate location in the codex, though actually that's probably not necessary if the search function is working properly. Thanks! --Zoev 21:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! My first redirect has now successfully been set up. Hurray! --Zoev 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Guidance about poor quality edits Just wondering what's the local policy about badly written edits such as this one? I think it's churlish not to give the author the benefit of the doubt in terms of trying to add something useful to the article, but it needs a complete re-write in order to bring it up to an acceptable minimum quality; I guess I'm struggling over whether it's more unreasonable to simply revert such an edit or to expect someone else to come along and rewrite it. Thoughts? --vom 17:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :If an edit contains relevant information, I'm willing to leave it there in the hopes it will be improved. Once pages become complete, I think we will be in a position to revert poorly worded edits more frequently. :Also, I see Mytharox has already said it, but I would like to say thanks for the work you've been doing too. It's very much appreciated, and very much needed (your avatar picture is fantastic too). Loleil 23:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense: I'll leave them be in that case. I guess in the meantime, if I spot something that's a bit iffy, it'll still help to correct spellings and so on even if the prospect of a full re-write doesn't appeal; it can always wait, as you say. ::And thanks to you both for the encouragement: nice to know that amongst my random drive-by edits, people see something useful going on. :) (And my avatar's joined in with the Christmas spirit in a rather literal sense!) --vom 00:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) "Citation needed" Hi again! I was thinking, assuming we don't already have such a creature, would you and the other admins consider it worthwhile having a Wikipaedia-style "citation needed" tag to add to uncertain facts that need checking? I'm broadly in favour (otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it!), though I have some reservations about it, having seen some articles that are absolutely peppered with "citation needed" which ultimately just makes them hard to read. The thing is, we have a number of assertions that creep into articles that are hard to take at face value, some of which turn out to be perfectly correct and others which don't. Just thought it might be handy to have a means of tagging such paragraphs; and with the appropriate category, for creating a list of pages that could do with a closer look. But, I know how these things are, and sometimes the solution is more work than the problem. --vom 05:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay, just had to deal with the site logo being reverted again! But now that that's been dealt with, I would support the introduction of a citation needed tag as I've certainly seen things where I haven't been certain of the factual accuracy. Hopefully it won't be a issue with pages becoming cluttered as the game can serve as a source for most info, but for things like "The devs have said this", with no reference, a tag would be perfect. I'll go see what I can nick from Wikipedia. Loleil 05:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm creating a template to use in-line doesn't look like an easy task. I might see what our more technically minded users can do. Loleil 01:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking a look - I guess as long as it's not too indiscriminate in its application it could turn out to be quite useful. Though I suspect that comment was largely for my own benefit. I may also try my hand at something, though that's a rather bold statement from someone who doesn't know the first thing about wiki formatting! --vom 07:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Admin Stuff Thanks. It's only typical now that I'll probably lose power for two days now since I'm about to be buried under two feet of snow. Also, your artwork is ... stunning. And the hat, oh the hat ... - Pwr905 16:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Woot! How do I ban Pwr905? --Tierrie 21:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, stunning is the about only word to describe them isn't it? You enjoy your snow Pwr905, and no abusing your power Tierrie :P. Loleil 23:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor, Tough Decisions One of the things Pwr told me was that the rich text editor (the WYSIWYG one) might be the thing that's breaking the templates. I have a nagging suspicion that this is true. If it is, it will mean that all the pages (basically all abilities, sigh) would be only editable through wikicode. While this isn't a problem at all for me or other power users, it would mean the exclusion of all those who don't get the code, simple as it is. Its a tough decision because there is really no way that we can maintain ~150-200 separate entries, updating every patch, style change, or the discovery of additional data without the use of templates, at least to some extent. Sigh. Another possibility is that something is horribly wrong (ok, maybe just a little bug :D) with some base CSS or core template within the wiki. There is no special category for those things right? --Various Pickles 00:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't mean to jump on this so quick, but I'm going to start a forum topic on this shortly. Just wanted to give a heads up; there are many, many aspects to this and different ways of "fixing" it. - Pwr905 01:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps with your new fancy admin powers you (we?) could unfuck w/e code is making the bug happen in the first place :D That would probably be for the best, ie before I put DON'T EDIT IN THE RICH TEXT EDITOR FFS on the top of the talk pages for all the abilities lol. --Various Pickles 01:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::If possible, I'd like someone knowledgeable about such things to amend the wiki code so that invocation of the RTE discharges 50,000 volts up the bottom of the user in question. I think that should discourage its use. Well, mostly. --vom 01:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Excellent idea. I'll get on it right away! Loleil 01:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::As I have proven hasty in the past, I'm scratching the forum topic and have asked for Tierrie's advice, who knows much more about such things than I do. That is not to say I don't support the 50k volt idea, though ... - Pwr905 01:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::: The WYSWYG editor does break some templates - but only if that specific section of the page is being edited. It is possible to design a template that does not break with WYSWYG. For example, the first iteration of ArmorTableRow used to break everytime it was edited. Based on empirical evidence, the second version broke about 30% of the time - and only when that specific part of the template was being edited. The newest ones has not broke yet. :::::: Show me some examples (diff) of your breakage and I can get a better idea of what's messing up and where. --Tierrie 01:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC)